Why I Love You
by LilMary
Summary: Jeff breaks his engagement off with Beth. Jeff then starts having feelings for Trish and he knew he should of been with her from the start. How will Beth react? Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anyone in dis story, they work 4 da WWE and I don't own dis song Why I love you, it was sang by B2K, I love you Lil' Fizz!  
  
~Why I Love You~  
  
I've had it, said Beth, throwing her engagement ring at Jeff. You're barely ever home and we barely ever get to spend time with eachother. You're always wrestling and going around the country and I'm sick of it. I don't wanna marry you if wrestling is all you think about. It's like wrestling is number 1 to you. If you wanna marry me then you'll have to give up your career so we can spend more time with eachother.  
  
What! are you crazy, said Jeff. I've been wrestling for years now and you think I'm gonna give it up.  
Then I'm not marrying you.  
If you really love me Beth you would respect my decision.  
Well I don't.  
Then I guess we're not getting married, said Jeff walking out of Beth's house.  
  
2 hours later Jeff headed to the airport to catch a flight to Virginia since Raw was gonna be in Norfolk the next day. On the plane Jeff sat in his seat and leaned his head back starting to think. Why did Beth have to break up with me. I thought she loved me and respected my decisions. Jeff was all into his thoughts and then out of nowhere a blonde haired woman with a blue cowboy hat approached him.  
  
Um Jeff, you're in my seat.  
Huh? Oh hey Trish.  
Hey Jeffy.  
Oh sorry I sat in your seat, here.  
It's ok and by the way what's up?  
Nothing, Beth just broke up our engagement.  
How did that happen?  
She said I'm always wrestling and I'm never home.  
Well none of us are ever home.  
I know and she said if she's gonna marry me, I'm gonna have to give up my wrestling career to spend all my time with her.  
She said that?  
Yeah and after she said that I told her I'm not gonna marry her and then I left her house.  
So are you gonna be okay?  
Yeah I'll be fine, sorry for telling you all this stuff.  
No it's okay, I'm your friend and friends have to listen to what other friends have to say.  
Thanks Trish.  
Anytime Jeff.  
  
//From day one you and I've been friends  
hangin' out, havin' fun, chillin'  
now I know at times I got crazy silly ways and actin' shady.  
You peep things in me that noone sees.  
You hold it down fo shizzy.  
Now I have friends I thought were true but noone more true than you.  
So what am I gonna do.  
It took a while for me to see how special you treated me.\\  
  
The next day at the arena:  
Trish went over to Jeff's locker room and knocked on the door.  
Come in.  
Hey Jeff.  
Oh hey Trish, what brings you here.  
Nothing really, I just wanted to wish you good luck in your hardcore match tonight.  
Thanks and aren't you having a match tonight too.  
Yeah, I wanna bail out, but I'm doing it for the fans.  
Why what kind of match is it, a bra and pantie's match?  
Sort of, but Stacy and I have to wrestle in a pool of mud, eww isn't that nasty.  
Yeah, but who booked the match.  
None other than our new General Manger, Eric Bischof.  
I can't stand him.  
I know, Stacy and I didn't want to do it, but Eric said he'll triple our pay if we wrestle in the mud.  
Though luck, but I know you'll win, you always win.  
I don't win all the time.  
Well let's say 9 out of 10 matches.  
Ok we can go with that.  
Well the shows about to start so I gotta get ready.  
Yeah me too, so I'll see ya later at the club if your going.  
Hey I'm there.  
Well bye Jeff.  
Buh bye.  
  
//Maybe thats the reason why I love you  
you're my heart girl  
and with all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl  
noone else can make me feel like you do.  
You've shared my world.  
Baby thats the reason why I love you.\\  
  
After the show Trish, Jeff, Rob, Terri, Christian, Stacy, and Edge all went to the club near the boardwalk at Virginia Beach.  
Hey Adam let's dance, said Stacy pulling Edge out of his seat.  
C'mon Jeff let's join them.  
Well ok.  
The music was playing and everyone was bumpin' and grindin' especially Jeff and Trish, then suddenly the DJ changed the song to some slow song.  
Jeff and Trish just stood there for a couple seconds and then Trish put her arms around Jeff's neck and Jeff put his hands on her waist and they started to dance to the song.  
You know Trish, you can dance pretty good.  
Thanks, I just tried to keep up with you.  
Trish and Jeff just talked a little while they were dancing and Trish leaned in little bit and put her head on Jeff's chest while they moved slowly on the dance floor.  
You know Trish, I kinda like being with you.  
Yeah me too.  
We should do this more often.  
  
//No other girl is quite like you.  
and noone has my back like you do.  
Girl you're one of a kind and you blow my mind.  
And I'm glad to say your mine.  
Girl you're the one that changed me from a boy into a man.\\  
  
After the club party Jeff and Trish walked out to the boardwalk and sat on the rails.  
The ocean looks so beautiful from here, said Trish.  
Yeah I know.  
Back in Toronto all we see is lakes, but here it's so beautiful.  
Maybe when you visit Amy again, we can go and drive up here, if you'd like that.  
I'd love that, said Trish with a smile on her face.  
They stared at each other for a couple seconds and Jeff leaned in and kissed Trish. While they were kissing they both slipped off the rail and fell onto the sand.  
Are you ok Trish?  
Yeah I'm fine, are you?  
Yeah, but it probably hurt more cuz you landed on me, said Jeff with a little giggle.  
Funny Jeff.  
C'mon we better wipe this sand off us and head back to the club before everyone starts looking for us.  
Yeah let's go, said Trish hopping onto Jeff's back.  
Hey Jeff does that kiss mean we're together now, like a couple?  
Well, I dunno, Beth and I are still together.  
But I thought you two broke up.  
We broke up our engagement not our relationship.  
Whatever Jeff, said Trish getting off Jeff's back and heading back to the club leaving Jeff behind.  
Trish wait!!  
  
//Maybe that's the reason why I love you.  
You're my heart girl.  
and with all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
noone else can make me feel like you do.  
You've shared my world.  
Baby that's the reason why I love you.\\  
  
A couple days later at Amy's (Lita) house, Lita, Trish, Terri, Lilian, Torrie and Stacy we're all hangin' out eating pizza and watching movies.  
The doorbell then rang.  
I'll get it, said Trish.  
Hey Trish, if it's one of those door to door salesman say we're busy and slam the door in his face, said Amy.  
Ok I'll do that.  
Trish opened the door and standing there was Jeff.  
What are you doing here Jeff?  
I came to see you.  
This isn't even my house.  
I know, but you and the other Divas are always here.  
Whatever, what do you want?  
I wanna talk.  
I'm busy.  
Trish please, just give me 5 minutes to explain.  
Ok start talking.  
Trish you know when I said Beth and I aren't over yet, well I didn't have feelings for her when I said that.  
What are you talking about, you said it loud and clear that your relationship with her wasn't over yet.  
It wasn't over physically, but it was mentally and now my relationship with her is totally over.  
What are you trying to say?  
I love you Trish. I should of known from the start that you were the one for me.  
Why do you love me Jeff?  
It took awhile for me to see how special you treated me, maybe that's the reason why I love you, you're my heart, and with all the crazy things that I do, you're still here, noone else can make me feel like you do, you've shared my world, and Trish, that's the reason why I love you.  
  
To be continued..........Please R/R if you like my story. The next chapter is gonna be about Beth trying to go back out with Jeff and Trish gets pissed and her and Beth get into a little fight. 


	2. He Loves You Not

Sorry it took awhile for da next chapter. I've been busy working on sum skool project. (I hate skool) But now da chapter ish done and more will cum soon otay! Enjoy! Oh yeah some of the words might be mispelled cuz I was in a hurry and didn't read it over and anyways no one ish perfect!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything for the last time, well except for da stuff in my house which ish mine, but u know what I'm talking bout'!  
  
Okay Jeff and Trish are now together and have been going out for atleast a month or more. I'm using the song by Dream called "He loves me not" cuz I couldn't really find any other song that would fit my story, so if you don't like Dream, then bare with me. Thanks!  
  
At the arena:  
Jeff walks around the hallway looking for the Diva's locker room.  
"Aah Huh," said Jeff. "Finally found it"  
Jeff knocks on the door.  
"Come in," said Trish.  
"Hey Baby what's up?"  
"Jeff you know you're not suppose to be in here"  
"Well it's just the two of us, no one will know"  
"Well whatever you say"  
"So Trish, what does Mr. General Manager have planned for you Divas tonight?"  
"Well I have a Triple Threat Match defending my title and around the middle of the show, Stacy, Jacqueline, Terri, and I are suppose to go on the stage and dance while that band, The Union Underground plays their music."  
"That's cool, I just wish I could be out there dancing with you."  
"I wish you could too, but it's Divas only"  
"Yeah Divas only," said Terri and Jacqueline walking inside the locker room pointing at the Diva's sign.  
"Okay, Okay, I'm going"  
"We're just kidding,"said Terri.  
"So Jeff who you against tonight," asked Jacqueline.  
"I have to fight Paul"  
"Paul who, Triple H?"  
"No Paul as in The Big Show"  
"Baby you better be careful,"said Trish.  
"I don't know if I'll be careful, but I'll be fine."  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in,"said Terri.  
The door opened and a brown headed girl walked in.  
"Beth, what are you doing here!"  
"I have a backstage pass."  
"But why the hell are you here!"  
"I came to talk to you."  
"Wait a minute, that's Beth?"  
"Yeah that's her."  
"Now I know the other reason why you broke up with her."  
The Divas giggle a little in the back.  
"Shut up Slutty Stratus."  
"Hey don't call her that!"  
"Why not, you and her are not together, are you?"  
"Yeah we are," said Trish  
"What! You dumped me for her"  
"Sure did!"  
"Hey Bitch, or whatever your name is, get out of this locker room because you're backstage pass doesn't go this far."  
"What if I don't wanna leave."  
"Then I'll make you,"said Trish giving her a Spear out of the room.  
  
//Give it your all girl  
Give it all you got  
You can take your chance  
And take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you\\  
  
"Yeah go Trish," cheered Jacqueline and Terri.  
"Trish, Baby, get off before security comes."  
"You better leave before we call security."  
"Jeff you're just gonna let them do this to me?"  
"What do I care, we're not together anymore."  
"Ergg,"said Beth walking away.  
"Hey are you okay Trish?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, but I know Beth isn't."  
"Ha dat's a good one," said Stacy walking towards them.  
"Why, you saw what happened?"  
"I was only standing at the end of the hallway getting some coffee and then suddenly I saw you Spear that girl out of the locker room." "To tell you the truth, it was pretty cool."  
"Haha I know."  
"Who was she anyways?"  
"My ex-girlfriend."  
"Oh I see."  
"Well Stacy I gotta go, my match is gonna start soon."  
"Alright bye guys."  
  
//You're pulling petals off a flower  
Trying to get your way  
Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies  
But he'd still be my baby\\  
  
After Trish's match  
"That was great!"  
"Thanks, now you gotta do the same in your match."  
"I'll try, but I'll talk to ya later cause I gotta do a promo with Booker T, Goldust, and the other guys, then I have my match.  
"Well see ya later in the locker room then.  
  
After the promo, Jeff headed behind the curtains and waited for his music to hit.  
"Hey Jeff, ready for our match."  
"Yeah I'm ready."  
"I'll try not to hurt you that much."  
"Hopefully you won't, but remember last time."  
"Yeah I do."  
"Well, I know you'll hurt me just as much."  
"Hey I said I'll try not to hurt you that much."  
"Whatever, I'm up, I'll see ya in the ring, Show."  
Jeff headed out the curtains and did his little dance, then he ran down the ramp and into the ring.  
The Big Show followed came up next and Jeff ran out the ring and attacked him.  
  
Meanwhile backstage Trish and the other Divas were getting changed and suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in," said Stacy.  
Beth walked in the Diva's locker room again.  
"Didn't we tell you not to come in here again!"  
"Well I'm in here, what'cha gonnna do?"  
"Why I outa," said Trish with the other Divas holding her back.  
"Calm down Trish, get her later," said Stacy.  
"Why you guys gonna kick me out, I just wanna tell Trish something."  
"Spit it out then!"  
"You and Jeff are not gonna last long."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"I'm gonna take him away from you!"  
"You wish Bitch, I mean Beth! He loves me and he loves you not!"  
"Yeah you tell her girl," said Jacqueline.  
"Now you better get the hell out of this locker room or else we're gonna have to make you."  
"Fine I'm going, but we ain't finish yet Trash!"  
"Why I outa!"  
"Trish not today," said the other Divas.  
"Ok, Ok, I'll get her whenever I see her again."  
"Whatever girl, whatever," said Terri.  
  
//I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
You'll be giving him and open invitaion  
But my baby won't be taken in, no\\  
  
"Look that bitch Beth made me miss parts of Jeff's match."  
"Don't worry it's almost over."  
"How do you know?"  
"Well he's been given those hard Chops to the chest and Paul stepped on top of his chest twice, and look he just got chokeslamed and 1, 2, 3, The Big Show won," said Stacy.  
"Damn it, he looks like he's in so much pain, I'll be back, I'm just gonna go check on him.  
Trish left the locker room and ran down the hallway and waited behind the curtains for Jeff.  
"Jeff are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
"Do you want to go to the hotel now so you can get some rest?"  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Don't you have to dance out there with the other Divas?"  
"I don't have to, I'll just go with you to the hotel."  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah, just get changed and I'll meet you at the car."  
"Alright, ok."  
  
Jeff headed towards his locker room to get changed.  
"Damn, Jeff you got your ass kicked out there."  
"Thanks for reminding me, Booker"  
"Hey kid don't worry bout' it, Goldy and I just got our asses kicked too."  
"Yeah I know."  
"So where you headed after the show?"  
"Trish and I are just going to the hotel cause I can barely move."  
"I can see."  
While they were talking a knock came on the door.  
"Come in," said Goldust.  
It was Beth.  
"Jeff I saw what happened, are you ok?"  
"Why the hell are you in here Beth, said Jeff in an angerly voice.  
"I was just checking on you."  
"Just go away."  
Trish then walks into the locker room with Beth not noticing.  
"Before I do, I just want to give you this."  
Beth goes up to Jeff and gives him a little kiss.  
"What the fuck, get off me Bitch," said Jeff wiping his lips off.  
"What did you call me?!"  
"He called you Bitch, Bitch," said Trish attacking Beth from behind.  
  
//You can pout your cherry lips  
Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flut your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied\\  
  
"C'mon Trish, let's get outta here."  
Jeff and Trish left the arena and headed to the hotel.  
  
Next week on Raw  
Outside in the parking lot.  
"Hey, are you Victoria?" asked Beth.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well do you have a match tonight with Trish Stratus.?  
"Yes, I do."  
"What if I give you 500 bucks to do me a little favor."  
"What kind of favor," asked Victoria questionably.  
"I want you to attack Trish before the match and during the match I want you to hit her with a chair."  
"Are you out of your mind!" I mean Trish and I are not the closest of friends, but I wouldn't do that."  
"Please!"  
"What do you have against her anyways?"  
"It's personal, just do it."  
"No way, just leave me alone, who ever the hell you are."  
"Please!"  
"No! It's gotta do with Trish being with Jeff isn't it?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"Well it is now."  
"Please do it for me!"  
"No!"  
"Please!"  
"Ok fine! Just go away!"  
"Thank you so much," said Beth handing Victoria the 500 bucks and walking off.  
"Damn girl is crazy, she knows she can't break Jeff and Trish apart." said Victoria to herself.  
  
//No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's go  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do   
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not\\  
  
  
Inside the arena at the cafeteria.  
"Hey Jeffy Boy," called out the Big Show.  
"Oh hey Paul."  
"I didn't hurt you too bad last week did I?"  
"Naw, I'm fine."  
"Well guess what, you have to face me again tonight."  
"Just my luck."  
"You're suppose to win anyways."  
"We'll see."  
Trish and Jacqueline then walk up and sit next to them.  
"Hey Baby, said Trish giving Jeff a little kiss.  
"Hey Baby!"  
"So I heard you and Show gonna fight tonight again, huh?" asked Jacqueline.  
"Yeah that's right and I'm gonna whoop Jeff's ass again."  
"Well you may whoop his ass, but I don't think you'll win cause Jacqueline's the guest referree."  
"Damn right I am!"  
While they were having their little conversation, Beth walked up to them.  
"Hey guys." said Beth in a weird type of voice.  
"Beth! What are you doing here!" asked Jeff in an angerly voice.  
"Well I just wanna say I'm sorry to all of you for last week."  
"Oh you wanna say sorry, don't you," said Trish.  
"I just did."  
"Whatever," said Jeff. "Don't listen to a word she says, she's a liar!"  
"Who said I believed her?"  
"Look I'm just trying to say I'm sorry."  
"Well whatever, just leave us alone before I hurt you again."  
"Fine!", said Beth storming off. "You're the one who's gonna get hurt," said Beth to herself.  
"That girl never stops does she Jeff?" asked Jacqueline.  
"Nope, that's why I broke up with her."  
"And now he's with me!"  
"That's right!"  
  
//You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare  
Only want him just because he's there  
Always looking for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side  
You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
Never gonna get with my guy\\  
  
Jeff's match was over and it was successful because of a count out. Now Trish's match is up next and Trish was getting ready putting her make-up on.  
  
"Hey Victoria," whispered Beth.  
"Not you again, what do you want?"  
"Well what are you waiting for go attack her!"  
"You can't tell me what to do!"  
"Hey I didn't pay you that money for nothing."  
"Fine, just don't ever come near me again."  
"Ok fine."  
Victoria looked around for Trish and saw her put her cowboy hat on and look in the mirror. Just about when Trish picked up her jacket, Victoria gave her a punch to the face.  
"Ahh!" screamed Trish.  
Victoria ripped Trish's shirt off and tackled her onto the floor. Trish the got up and gave Victoria a Spear. Victoria then got up and punched Trish again, leaving her on the floor.  
  
During commercial break.  
Jeff came running down the hallway.   
"Trish you alright!"  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just need a shirt."  
"Stacy Keibler then walked bye and tossed a white shirt with baby blue sleeves at Trish.  
"Hey thanks."  
"Hey anytime and I think I know why Victoria attacked you."  
"Why?"  
"I saw that Bitch Beth handing her some money and I think she had something to do with it."  
"Alright thanks."  
"Don't mention it, I just happen to be at the right place at the right time."  
"You said it!"  
"Hey Baby, you better get going, the commercial break is almost over."  
"Alright bye."  
Trish ran off grabbing her title in hand.  
  
Jeff, Stacy, and Jacqueline were watching the big screen in the back. The match was about to start and Trish came running down the ramp jumping on Victoria.  
"That's my girl!" said Jeff.  
"We all know that's your girl," said Jacqueline.  
The match was going great and Trish was beating the hell outta Victoria. But at the end, Victoria grabbed a chair and swung it at Trish, but Trish ducked outta the way. Victoria swung again, but this time Trish didn't see it coming and got hit right in the head.  
"Damn it! That wasn't suppose to happen!" said Jeff.  
"Victoria is gonna get really beat up after tonight." said Stacy.  
"She better get Molly on her side or something."  
The match was in a result of discualification, making Trish the winner.  
Jeff ran behind the curtains waiting for Trish to come.  
"Hey Baby, you alright?"  
"Oww, yeah I think."  
"Trish I'm so sorry," said Victoria. "I didn't mean to do it, some girl named Beth payed me and I said no, but she would leave me alone. I'm so sorry."  
"It's alright, we're cool."  
"Thank you so much."  
"Where is that Bitch?!"  
"She's over there," said Victoria.  
"Hey Beth!"  
"Hey Trish, did that hurt!" said Beth in a humorous voice, making what just happened look funny.  
"Let me just tell you something."  
"What, you're gonna beat me up or something."  
"That's one thing and I have something else to tell you."  
"What is it!"  
"It doesn't matter what you do, Jeff's never gonna be with you, just give it all girl, give it all you got, take a chance and take your best shot, Say what you want Bitch, do what you do, Jeff's never gonna make it with you."  
  
//You can pout your cherry lips  
Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flut your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied\\  
  
"There's no chains to unlock, Jeff's so free to do what he wants, he's into what he's go, he loves me, he loves you not, no matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you, he's into what he's go, he loves me, he loves you not."  
  
"Oh is that so."  
"Go away and just leave us alone Beth," said Jeff.  
"Well if that's what you want then fine, good-bye!"  
"We never ever wanna see you again!" said Trish.  
  
//No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's go  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not\\  
  
End of chapter, hope you like it and please R/R! If you want more chapters e-mail me! 


End file.
